Percy Jackson
by AresSinister
Summary: The story takes five years after the events of The Blood of Olympus. A new prophecy has been spoken. Michael Xavier, a demigod that should not be alive will venture to save the universe. His true mission is to find his younger brother, Adam Xavier. Will this mission intervene with saving the world?
1. Michael

**This is my first fan-fiction I am writing, feed back is appreciated. It's slow at the beginning because I am terrible at introductions.**

 **Story takes place five years after the events of The Blood of Olympus. I hope you Enjoy.**

Michael

Michael didn't expect to be ambushed by an army of monsters this soon on his journey to find his little brother. Michael traveled to the United States because he got a dream of his little brother in New York City. He was in town square when a monster attacked him. Michael didn't want civilians to get hurt from the battle, so he ran to an ally. An empousai jumped at Michael with it's talon ready to pierce his body, but Michael side steps and slashes the monster turning it into powder. Michael turns around and slices another in half.

"Cheap tricks won't work on me, I can sense you guys." Michael looks around. "You might as well all come out."

About twenty monsters appear. "we're here to kill you."

"Oh okay, to kill me, I thought you guys were here to give me a hug."

"Shut up." the monster charges but slips on a box. Michael laughs at him

You sure you guys aren't here to put on a circus show?"

The monster gets up. "You have no idea who you are dealing with! The Gods were afraid of my kind in the ancient times!" he roars and the ground starts vibrates a little.

"I think they were afraid because you're uselessness would rub off on them."

"That's it, kill him!"

all of them charge. Michael stretches his back, and then rolls as a monster jumped at him, he comes back and turns it into powder. He easily dodges strikes from the monsters. He slashes until only the leader is left. Michael yawns

"That's it?"

"Just because you beat those weaklings that does not mean you can stand up to me!"the ground vibrates again. he dashes towards him, definitely faster than the other ones. but nothing Michael hasn't seen before, he steps to the side as the monster strikes. He sticks his foot out tripping the monster. He falls into a pile of trash.

"Awe, look you returned home." Michael says.

Before the monster can get up Michael jabs at it and turns him into powder.


	2. Percy

Percy

"Lord Percy." Marcus says as he bows down. "we will reach long island in five minutes."

"Get up Marcus and what did I say, just call me Percy. It's been five years now geez." Percy says as he looks out to the sea, awaiting his return to Camp Half Blood. "It's been five years. I'm home now."

Their submarine docked on the shores of Camp Half Blood. After the War against the Giants and Gaea, Percy was going to go live a normal life with Annabeth, you know go to school, live an actually normal teenage life instead of fighting monsters every day. He went to school for a month when his father came to him and told him about the stirring of his enemies. Ceto and Phorcys are finally making a move to take back the sea from him. He plead for his help to stop them. Percy accepted, but with the permission of Annabeth obviously. He built up a little army of half bloods to venture with him. Percy went around the world to unite any Gods associated with the water to recruit them to his fathers side. He stayed in contact with Annabeth, they would iris messaged every day. she wanted to go with him but he said that it's his mission.

"I'm coming home, Annabeth."

The submarine docked on the shore. Percy stepped out of the submarine, the smell of the beach of Camp Half-blood brought memories back. Ten demigods come running and surround him with their weapons pointed at him.

"whoa, lower your weapons, this isn't how you welcome a man home."

"lower your weapons." A voice booms.

A man steps out from behind the Demi-gods. He still looks stupid, his blonde hair reaching to his eyes, a scar on his lip and his stupid looking glasses.

"It's been awhile Percy."

"Jason."

Jason reaches his hand out.

"uh, what's this Jason?"

"I am welcoming you home." Jason replies.

"come on man it's been five years."Percy pulls Jason hand closer and hugs him.

They release from the hug "so, where is everyone?"

"Piper is teaching sword fighting to first years."

Percy raises his eyebrow. "And Annabeth is teaching Greek."

Percy looks around. "The camp looks so much different." There's a lot more cabins than when he departed five years ago. The training grounds expanded, the amphitheater much bigger than before. "yeah, come on i'll show you around."

"No, it's fine, just take me to Annabeth. Someone else can show them around."

"Alright," Jason says "Hey! Will, can you show these guys the camp?"

"Yeah sure." Will yells back. he looks the same as he did before Percy left.

"come on this way." Will says to Percy's crew.

"Come on." Jason says.

Jason leads Percy to a red building by the Amphitheater. "This is where you can go to learn Greek." Jason has changed a lot, he has more authority is voice and looks more bulkier.

"I'll tell Chiron you have arrived." he says, he then turns and a gust of wind envelops his body and he lifts into the air and heads towards the big house.

Percy turns and walks into the building. He walks down a hallway, it looks like a preschool class that percy attended for two weeks before getting kicked out due to super-gluing a kid's hand to his head. He comes to class with an open door and there his heart drops, he sees Annabeth.

"Annabeth." Percy says.

Annabeth drops the marker she was using to write on the whiteboard.

"Percy!"

All the kids turn and look at me and start whispering like the kids did on Harry Potter whenever someone mentioned Harry's name in the first movie. Anyway, Annabeth runs to Percy. "you're not going to judo throw me this time, right?"

"Oh, shut up seaweed Brain." Annabeth hugged Percy and then gave him kiss.

"Ooooooo." the kids say.

Annabeth turns to the and they all became quiet.

"I missed you, wise girl. I'm sorry I couldn't come visit the last two months, Phorcys was sinking ships and I had to go stop him. It took longer than I expected."

"It's fine Percy." Annabeth smiles at Percy, Percy smiles back.

"I have to get back to teaching, i'll meet you at the amphitheater in an hour, I have feeling Chiron would do something special for your return."

"Okay, see you later." Percy gives her a kiss before he goes off.


End file.
